Narcisista por Excelencia
by Solin Staly
Summary: ¿sabes que es la inseguridad?. ¿sabes lo que es sentir la soledad?. Mi peor error fue haber aceptado mi fealdad. Suponiendo que en la gente la belleza es natural, pues 'belleza' es la palabra que aun no logro concretar. #dedicado a la monstruosa Nessie#


Dedicado a Nessie O/O... monstruosa amiga, aquí tienes un regalo de esta humilde servidora, Rayito sol-ten (?... como sea amigosa, espero y te guste (L)

Inspirado en la canción de panda, que lleva el mismo nombre del fan fic.

Disclaimer: todo lo que puedas reconocer es propiedad de Rumiko, y no tengo fin de lucro al escribir esto. bla,, bla, bla...

Narcisista por excelencia.

El pasto verde, algo seco y lleno de musgo crujió débilmente cuando el hombre se dejó caer cerca de la orilla de ese extenso río cristalino, donde se reflejaba casi majestuosamente el sol de medio día, brillante, resplandeciente y cegador. Sus redondos ojos se estrecharon un poco a causa de la molestia, pero ni el más torturador de los infiernos le quitaría la enorme sonrisa de bobo que llevaba en los labios y que no desaparecería, no lo haría porque otra vez había hecho lo que le gustaba.

Una vez más había matado, acabado con la bulgar existencia de esos infames muchachitos que cometían el error de burlarse de su aspecto. Y no sólo eso, si no que tenían el descaro de señalarlo a sus compañeros, como si fuera un fenómeno de circo. Una total imprudencia, esa falta de respeto hacia su persona les había costado la vida. Él había disfrutado mucho con aquello, observando el aliento de las miserables personas evaporarse y hacerse cada vez más irregular y pausado, viendo cómo el color rosadito y saludable de sus mejillas mutaba al pálido mortal al que estaba ya acostumbrado. Más se rió al pensar en aquello, los infames críos tendrían hasta el atardecer. Luego de eso expirarían, y él se sentiría satisfecho porque más pequeños monstruitos dejaron de existir gracias a sus abilidades.

Con cuidado se quitó la máscara que cubría su rostro, e intentando no manchar su inmaculado traje de color blanco se arrodilló más cerca del agua para refrescar su seca boca, y en ese momento fue que vio algo verdaderamente horrible devolviéndole la mirada reflejado en el río. Eran unos ojos redondos, cristalinos, de color azul casi eléctrico que lo hipnotizaron por un instante. Parpadeando ligeramente, bajó la mirada hacia la nariz de aquel sujeto submarino, que era grande y afilada. Algo asqueado, descendió hasta la boca de la criatura, ¿era humana?. Tenía unos labios asombrosamente grandes, desproporcionados para el resto de su tosco rostro de piel morena y atravesada por algunas líneas de color rojo sangre. Su cuerpo no se veía completo, parecía estar en una posición encogida y bastante incómoda, pero lo que lograba vislumbrar era un torso tremendamente ancho, cubierto con un traje blanco semejante al suyo. ¡demasiado parecido al suyo para su gusto!. ¿Quién se creía el tipo para vestirse como el gran Mukotsu?.

Apartó la mirada de la criatura, algo asombrado por cómo podía existir tal fealdad. Definitivamente observar ese rostro bañado de luz solar, con algunas gotitas traviesas de sudor adornando sus gordas mejillas no le hacía sentir bien. Simplemente deseaba matarlo por el solo hecho de cruzarse en el agua que estaba a punto de tomar y por arruinarle la mañana tan feliz que pudo haber tenido. ¡joder!. ¿Cómo podía existir algo tan horrible en este mundo?. Está bien, todos los que lo veían decían que de belleza él no tenía nada, que era demasiado poco agraciado para el gusto de cualquier mortal con una neurona y que lo más bonito de su persona, era la capucha que cubría su cara cuando se dedicaba por entero a la preparación de venenos letalmente peligrosos.

Ah, ¡si sus hermanos vieran tal espécimen!. De seguro se pondrían a reír a carcajadas, ridiculizando al hombre del agua. Lo golpearían hasta arruinar todavía más su feo rostro, y él sonreiría.

Lo haría porque toda su vida lo marginaron por su apariencia, y el sólo saber que alguien lo superaba en fealdad lo aliviaba tanto que la sonrisa que se le había borrado del rostro volvió a fijarse en sus labios, algo temblorosa, pero amplia. Miró otra vez al hombre del agua. También estaba sonriendo, con los ojos redondos entrecerrados, dando una imagen un poco enternecedora. Mukotsu, aún con el pañuelo que cubría su cabeza puesto, le hizo un gesto de desprecio para desvanecer la alegría de su compañero acuático, y él se lo devolvió.

Mukotsu quiso darle un puñetazo en sus grandes labios de sapo. ¿Quién rayos se creía para mirarlo de esa forma?. ¡como si fuera superior!. levantó su amenazador y gordo puño, y cuando vio que la cosa esa lo imitaba, se exasperó.

-¿Quién eres, cosa fea?-Interrogó con su ronca voz, apretando los dientes furioso. ¡nadie lo desafiaba y vivía para contarlo!. Todos los niños que alguna vez se metieron con su apariencia física cuando era pequeño y hasta ahora son testigos de aquello. Morían de una manera lenta, satisfactoria y dolorosa.

-¿...cosa fea?-Repitió el hombre del agua echando chispas por sus brillantes ojos. Mukotsu se sintió bastante idiota, pero se controló al menos un poco más, pensando en que le gustaría saber al menos qué deseaba aquél extraño fenómeno.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Volvió a preguntar, visiblemente más irritado. Una venita le latía en la frente, al igual que a su acompañante. Le sacó la lengua de manera infantil, y el gesto fue otra vez devuelto.

-¿…aquí?-repitió el payaso submarino, ¡era desesperantemente horrible!. El farmacéutico comenzó a sentir dolor en los ojos de tanto observar a esa criatura que le parecía un poco familiar. ¿a caso era amigo de Kyokotsu?. Era razonable... entonces, ¿Qué estaba haciendo en el río?. Definitivamente las palabras Kyokotsu y agua sólo iban juntas cuando 'no es bueno para el' va en medio de ellas. Era raro, y él no era paciente.

-¿Por qué repites lo que digo, maldita sea?-Se estaba cansando, y se levantó rápidamente para sacar uno de sus milagrosos frascos y acabar con la vida de aquella aberración de una vez y para siempre. después de todo, le haría un favor, ¿verdad?. Cuando volvió la vista a la vasta extensión de agua, pudo ver por completo el traje y cuerpo de su tarado interlocutor. Era una bola de grasa, con piernas cortas y arqueadas, y su vestidura era de ese blanco que a él tanto le gustaba, tan limpio y resplandeciente.

-¿...maldita sea?. ¿...sea?. ¿...ea?-se repetía la ronca voz de Mukotsu, quien estaba completamente arto de tanto diálogo y se disponía a sacar su prodigioso veneno, pero algo lo tomó por el hombro, haciéndole girar bruscamente hacia su dirección.

Parado ahora frente a sí, ataviado con un traje azul intenso y su cabeza cubierta por un delgado pañuelo de seda, el frío subcomandante Renkotsu lo escrutaba con sus ojos de mirada gélida, de arriba hacia abajo sin descanso. Sus pupilas azabache brillaron con diversión.

-¿Qué haces?. ¿con quién hablabas, hermano?-cuestionó con su serena y calmada voz, sentándose a la orilla del río con las piernas cruzadas. Su rostro mostró una mueca de tranquilidad mientras seguía el contacto visual con el mercenario de trajes níveos y sonrisa adormecida, casi tierna.

-¡con el tarado que estaba en el agua!.-se quejó Mukotsu, apretando los puños con fuerza. Compartió una mirada con su subcomandante antes de sentarse a su lado y mirar al gilipollas que se atrevía a imitar todo lo que estaba haciendo, pero al sus ojos fijarse en la figura dio un respingo, porque ya no estaba sola.

A su lado, con una mano en la barbilla, en una posición meditabunda y aburrida había un segundo hombre de ojos negros que le resultaba tremendamente conocido. Esas delicadas facciones, sus líneas talladas en la pálida tez...-¡Renkotsu-niisan!.-

-¿Qué sucede, Mukotsu-dai?-Renkotsu hablaba con una voz suave, calmada y medida, mientras sus ojos intentaban ver qué era tan grave en sus reflejos en el río. Esperen…¿tan pálido era?. Nunca se había percatado de eso, la verdad.

-¡cómo puedes estar acá y allá?-Mukotsu, por su parte, estaba tremendamente interesado y asustado por la respuesta. Sabía que el hermano Renkotsu era muy inteligente, pero no entendía cómo se las arreglaba para estar en dos lugares a la vez. Porque estaba seguro que ese del agua también era el herrero. Ningún hombre, monstruo o criatura podría siquiera igualar esa pose desinteresada y desdeñosa de su hermano, mucho menos imitar el fuego que sus ojos azabache despedían al mirar.

El artillero sonrió arrogante, despectivamente, humedeciendo sus delgados labios con la punta de su rosadita lengua.-Mukotsu-dai, ¿crees que esas personas son enemigos?.-Dijo con un tono débil y modulado, como si estuviera hablando con un niño de cinco años. El farmacéutico sólo asintió con un movimiento desganado.-Ese hombre feo que miras con tanta insistencia, eres tú mismo. Mira esos ojos electrizantes, tus labios horribles, tu cuerpo porcino, ¡mírate maldita sea!. No entiendo cómo Bankotsu no oo-aniki soporta tu presencia en el grupo, ¡no sé como pueden mirarte!.-

El mercenario tragó duro ante las hirientes palabras de su camarada. Agachó la mirada, donde los ojos de su reflejo se fijaron en los suyos, recordándole su miseria. En realidad era una mierda como persona. Sus únicas cualidades eran la capacidad que tenía de pasar desapercibido y su rapidez para matar. Todo lo otro podía irse al carajo en cualquier maldito instante, ya que no tenía valor Alguno.

La mano de Renkotsu se cerró con fuerza en su cuello gordo, con todo el propósito de lastimarlo, cosa que estaba consiguiendo. El aire se le acababa, los ojos se le pusieron llorosos, y las visiones de toda su miserable existencia se empezaron a agolpar en sus retinas. Él cuando pequeño, siendo golpeado por sus vecinos; su madre intentando ahogarlo; cuando conoció a Jakotsu y le dijo que no era un chico guapo; los niños de las aldeas señalándolo con el dedo.-Hasta la vista, hermano, ¡nos vemos en el infierno!-

-¡noooooooo!-

Se sintió caer precipitadamente al suelo, pegando un salto grande. Su corazón latía a galope y estaba sudando frío. Se encontraba recostado sobre el piso, con una almohada de hojas en la cabeza. Abrió los ojos algo desesperado, todo aquello tenía una explicación. Era un sueño.

Suspiró mientras se pasaba una de sus gruesas manos por la cara, alejando las ramitas que se adhirieron a su transpirada piel. No podía seguir sentado en esa posición, por lo que se levantó y echó a andar sin ni siquiera mirar a sus compañeros, que dormían en el campamento de una manera apacible y tranquila, anteponiéndose drásticamente a lo que eran cuando se encontraban despiertos. Su pecho seguía subiendo y bajando a prisa, al ritmo de aquella apresurada respiración que intentaba calmar. Las piernas le temblaban un poco y tropezó, pero no cayo, y al poco tiempo se encontró con ese lago pequeño cerca del cual habían acampado creyéndolo adecuado para sus necesidades de humanos que eran.

Sentose entonces sobre sus pies, incado en la hierva bajo la luz de la luna en cuarto menguante a la que no le prestó atención, y con la mirada fija en el agua se contempló. Rayos, era horrible. Desde la punta de su cabello grasiento que intentaba ocultar con su gorra, hasta sus dedos gruesos de los pies. Todo en él era repulsivo a sus ojos. sobre todo esos labios tan... tan... ¡cielos!. Todo lo que sufrió cuando era pequeño por aquel rasgo característico suyo.

Zarandeó su cabeza con fuerza, intentando no ver los rostros de los niños de la aldea en que creció riéndose de su cara, llamándolo bestia y tirándole piedras mientras no los veía. Y era cuando se preguntaba, ¿Por qué tuvo que sufrir tanto rechazo?. ¿Qué tenía?. Mejor dicho, ¿Qué no tenía que nunca pudo ser feliz?.

Ya tenía casi 40 años, joder. ¡esas preguntas eran de adolescentes!. Ahora se divertía matando de las maneras más terribles con sus compañeros, reía por ello, disfrutaba; sin embargo ese sueño... ¿Por qué?.

Era cierto, desde pequeño se supo horrible, una bestia, pero nunca le había afectado tanto como ahora. Sus ojos redondos escudriñaron la figura distorcionada que se reflejaba en las aguas, y soltó un breve suspiro de frustración. Tan encimismado estaba pensando en todas sus desgracias, que a penas sintió que alguien venía a su encuentro y se sentaba a su lado. Sabía que no eran enemigos, pues si lo hubieran sido ya estaría con una flecha clavada en la espalda, por eso no levantó la mirada hacia él.

Si comenzaba a hablar del día tan genial que habían tenido, se trataba de Bankotsu, su jefe; si se quejaba de que no hubieran parado en la aldea de un chico guapo, se trataba de Jakotsu; el tema de la sangre y espadas era de Suikotsu, y si se ponía a decir disparates sobre los distintos sabores de la carne de ogro, era su hermano Kyoukotsu, el favorito y con el cual se sentía a gusto.

En cambio, si se quedaba callado –como ahora estaba sucediendo- era Renkotsu quién lo había seguido. Mukotsu, repentinamente asustado sacó un frasquito de veneno por si intentaba atacarlo, pero nada pasó.

Pasaron un rato en el más grato silencio, de esos que sólo el subcomandante podía brindar cuando se encontraba tremendamente taciturno. El farmacéutico perdió poco a poco el miedo de que pudiera atacarlo y, un poco más calmado examinó su reflejo otra vez, para recordarse que era un bastardo, una mierda.

-¿todo bien, Mukotsu-dai?-La voz del artillero sonaba lenta y algo apagada por el sueño. Entornó un poco sus diminutos ojos para fijarlos mejor en su presa. No obtuvo respuesta, el hombre lo estaba ignorando. Lo tomo de la barbilla para intensificar el contacto visual.-¿Todo está bien, hermano?-

-No pasa nada. deseaba estirar las piernas y…¿Qué te importa, kusho?-Espeto con frialdad, aunque todavía sintiendo la penetrante y dura mirada de su compañero. Sus ojos se cerraron por un instante, pero luego se apartó con rapidez, escupiendo en el suelo.

-estaba durmiendo y te oí moverte. Creí oportuno seguirte, eso era.-Renkotsu le miró con un tic en la ceja. Una sonrisa socarrona se formó en sus delgados labios y se levantó elegantemente, sacudiendo su traje de cualquier pelucilla que se hubiera adherido a él.-Te dejo solo, veo que tu meticulosa contemplación en el lago no debe ser interrumpida.-dio dos pasos, esperando la reacción.

-Si no fueras tan importante para Bankotsu-chan, te suicidaría.-Soltó con voz tan letal como sus elavorados venenos. Renkotsu se dio la vuelta, sonriendo de una manera falsa.

-Tú no puedes suicidarme. Unicamente yo puedo hacerlo.-Informó recargando el peso de su cuerpo en una pierna. Mukotsu lo fulminó con la mirada, deseaba que se pudriera y lo dejara solo con su maldito reflejo, ese que lo atormentaba desde que era un niño y por el cual mataba, para sentirse pleno y aceptado. Para hacerse creer que valía de algo.-Lo que quieres cometer contra mi es ho-mi-ci-dio-

-¡como sea!. ¿puedes irte al infierno, por favor?-Ironizó el farmacéutico, tirando de su cabello con fuerza y escondiendo la cara entre las manos, desesperado y un poco astiado. ¿Qué le pasaba?. ¡Era uno de los más temibles asesinos!. Se estaba comportando como un idiota. Sentía que todos los años que había vivido se hacían pedazos poco a poco, que esa careta de chico fuerte se derrumbaba. Que todo cuanto hubo creado en su juventud para mantenerse a salvo se desmoronaba con la sola visión de su cara reflejada en el agua.

Renkotsu volvió al lado de su camarada y se sitúo a una prudente distancia, con una mano extendida.-Bah, puedes decirme, mañana no voy a recordarlo. Mukotsu-dai…puedes confiar en el diablo, él te ofrece un hombro a cambio de la fuente de tu debilidad-

De sobra estaba decir que las últimas palabras estaban fuera del alcance de su inteligencia, no estaba en las mejores condiciones como para analizar a aquel sujeto tan enigmático. Necesitaba desahogarse con cualquier cosa o persona, por lo que hablar con uno de sus compañeros no le vendría tan mal. La mano del herrero volvió a su barbilla, donde permaneció firmemente. Mukotsu jadeó intimidado ante el escrutinio de los ojos de su hermano. No lo negaba, Renkotsu le asustaba un poco.

-uhm….etoo… yo me preguntaba si…-Intentaba explicar el hombre, poniendo una mano en la muñeca de su hermano para que lo soltara. Este accedió sin vacilar. Bajando la cabeza, preguntó acongojado: -¿ustedes me matarían por mi apariencia?-

-¿Qué?-

-Nada, ¡nada!. es…

-Es una tontería, lo sé. Si hablamos de cosas feas en el mundo-Renkotsu dirigió su mirada a la cara de su compañero, y pensó que era mejor callar si no deseaba verlo suicidarse allí mismo. Aunque pensándolo con claridad…no era un mal panorama para pasar la noche, ¿o si?. Definitivamente no, ¡Bankotsu lo mataría!.

-¿te parezco feo?-Preguntó verdaderamente afligido. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?. El Mukotsu que conocía (y con el que prefería dialogar) era frío, insensible y les cortaba los testículos a cualquier idiota que se metiera con su apariencia. Y ahora le estaba preguntando…¡chikushoo!. El mundo estaba cambiando.

-eh…mira tú... tienesunasonrisamuylinda-Dijo muy rápidamente, tan rápido que pudo haber sonado como cualquier cosa. Para la desgracia del mentiroso, el mercenario de los ojos redondos entendió casi a la perfección lo que quiso decir, e incluso sonrió un poco fingido para intentar que dijera otra cosa. Renkotsu suspiró un poco y pasó una mano por su frente. ¡con que ese era el problema!. No lo culpaba, él tampoco era una belleza como su hermano Jakotsu (Jakotsu, el amado Jakotsu), pero no tenía esa boca tan…tan…tan mukotsudiana que la naturaleza le había dado a su interlocutor.

-Jakotsu me dijo eso cuando me conoció-Confesó en un hilo de voz, bajando la mirada hasta su reflejo y sonriendo, como si quisiera comprobarlo. Lo que el espadachín le había dicho en cuestión era que su sonrisa le daba un aspecto adormecido, casi tiernucho a su tosco y feo rostro. Fue a la primera persona que no asesinó por ofenderlo, porque el primero fue, también, en halagarlo. El hombre se sintió un poco como una adolescente a punto de ser pedida en matrimonio, buscando la aprobación de unos ojos azabache que lo escrutaban incrédulos.

-¡alguien sáqueme de mi asombro por favor!-Renkotsu le dio palmaditas en la espalda, casi juguetonamente. Con una media sonrisa que se dividía en desdén y alegría pura, se acercó a su oído.-Eres esencial para el grupo. No te detengas por nimiedades.-

-que te jodan, Renkotsu-sama-Habló con sarcasmo, apartándose un poco, con los ojos brillantes de maldad.-Me ayudaste bastante, quieres dejarme solo?-

-Si, espero que se te congele el culo aquí...-

Con esa poco afectuosa despedida, el herrero se marchó dejándolo en una completa paz, rota solo por el cantar de los grillos, el susurro de las copas de los árboles y el agua, que en un fluir incesante corría hacia el mar. Mukotsu se sentía débil, era la primera vez que le confesaba sus temores a alguien que no mataba todavía. Eso era malo, ¡por supuesto!, pero en cierta forma le alivio pensar en que alguien –por muy ruin que fuera- estaba al tanto de su situación.

Escupió en el agua, a su cara de piel morena, a eso que detestó desde que comenzó a tener consciencia. Mirándose fijamente, como la primera vez que lo hizo, supo que se odiaba porque no entraba en los estándares impuestos por el ser humano de la belleza, porque sencillamente él no lo era. Pero como la primera vez que se miró en el estanque, cuando ese sujeto horrible de ojos redondos le devolvió una mirada asustada y horrorizada por lo que miraba, se decidió a hacer lo que sea para agradar a las únicas personas que le prestaran algo de atención. Antes era su madre, ahora, sus hermanos.

Sonreiría más, intentaría verse decente a sus ojos para no verse tan desmejorado. Podrían considerarlo tonto, incluso patético el querer tratar de encajar con las personas, pero para alguien que sufrió discriminación en todos los sentidos de la palabra le es lícito incluso matar con tal de ser feliz, ya que la naturaleza no le hubo dado lo que un ser humano necesita para sentirse dichoso consigo mismo. La belleza.

Y podía odiar a todos sin ser juzgado, porque la naturaleza lo odió primero. Construiría venenos para asesinar a los que se le opusieran, porque con veneno lo hirieron cuando necesitaba ayuda. Pero sobre todo, intentaría ser mejor aún cuando su tosco rostro no fuera lo que deseaba. Una vez escuchó contar a Renkotsu, la historia de un joven que al mirarse en un estanque vio la pura belleza de si mismo. Él en cambio, cuando lo hacía, miraba la impura suciedad de un rostro marginado desde que tuvo memoria. El hombre se enamoró de si mismo, Mukotsu se odiaba a cada segundo que se observaba. Con todo, podía afirmar que moriría en un lago, contemplando su imperfecto rostro, porque era narcisista por excelencia.

Fin del fic.

NDA: ¡me siento satisfecha!. Si no me equivoco, es el primer fic de Mukotsu en español (busqué, busqué y no encontré...) y puedo decir que e hecho fic con mis 6 guerreros, solo me falta Kyoukotsu para acabar con los siete y considerarme una verdadera ShichininTai fan. Como sea Nessie, ¡espero que te haya gustado!.


End file.
